


too much thinking

by knowheres



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so bad my writing is barf ;-;, my first one shot where nobody is crying who am i, this is so soft in comparison to what i usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowheres/pseuds/knowheres
Summary: in which Changbin is really sleep-deprived and Felix is just too much.(in all the best ways possible, of course.)





	too much thinking

**Author's Note:**

> i had too much spare time and this isnt even beta'd so im sorry in advance if it sucks :")

All his life, Changbin has always gotten things in a silver platter. He doesn't intend to phrase that in a certain way, it's just that all his life almost everyone he's ever met as always concluded him as the boy who has too many dreams, too much ambition, too much want, too much pride, too much… 

"Hyung, why are you still up?" 

_Too little conscience._

Changbin blinks groggily as he peels his vision away from the computer screen in front him and to the eyes of his dongsaeng. His deep, sensual voice resonating through his warm brown eyes — mirroring the older's tired, charcoal ones. The hand the younger perched on his shoulder is small, gentle, comforting; just enough to make him relax to the touch.

"It's really late," he hears him say, the pout obvious from his tone. "Woojin-hyung is asleep and I miss my cuddle buddy."

_Too little comfort._

The older gives the owner of the voice a fond smile. "I couldn't sleep," he admits. The hand on his shoulder unconsciously starts drawing circles. Changbin's eyes feel droopy.

_Too many ideas._

Felix responds with a equally kind smile. It wasn't the usual type that reaches his eyes, Changbin notices, but it was just as good-intentioned and pure. It's the kind of smile he usually can't see whenever they cuddle under the dark light of their dorm. The kind of smile that only shows whenever Changbin does something spontaneous or whenever he makes a big fool of himself.

A smile, he (wants to) believe, that's reserved just for him.

_Too much purity._

"Then I guess I'll just have to stay up with you," The younger insists, pulling in another office chair.

Changbin's eyes widen as the younger sits happily beside him. His body is still too tired to move the slightest, but he had enough to let his arm catch the armrest on Felix's chair, turning it to make the other face him. "Jjix-ah," he starts, his eyebrows creasing in concern. "It's literally 2 in the morning. We have practice tomorrow."

This time, Felix frowns. 

"So why not come back home with me." 

_Too much fondness._

It wasn't much of a question, more of a command. And Changbin would be lying if he'd say his heart didn't skip a couple of beats. He didn't know what to say, the deathly hour and his swelling heart making him incapable of forming any specific words to respond to the younger.

And yeah, he admits, maybe the fact that maybe he likes him a little too much played a huge factor too. 

Sure, it took them a couple of months filled with oblivious flirting and one slap in the head from Chan for them to finally confess to one another, but it's only been at least 2 months, and the older didn't want to scare the younger boy in any way with some… too much raw emotion. 

Felix looks at Changbin expectantly, still frowning.

Changbin really wants to wipe that frown away. 

_Too much warmth._

With a yawn and a weak smile, he ushers the younger to sit on his lap, the lack of any filter whatsoever he takes to advantage. Once Felix complies, his hands wrapped around Changbin's neck and a very visible blush on his face, the raven-haired boy begins to lean closer to his partner. He could feel how one of Felix's hands moved from his the back of his neck to massaging his shoulders. Changbin sighs softly.

"Okay. Fine, you win."

This makes Felix chuckle, now massaging the lower part of Changbin's neck. 

"You're just too weak for me, hyung."

Changbin scoffs. "Yah, what are you saying. I'm just really tired," he tries to defend himself. But he knows, he knows Felix knows. The toothy grin on his face told him so.

"Yeah, sure, hyung."

Their laughs resonated with one another in the tiny space of the studio. In the middle of it all, the younger starts to press both of their foreheads together as their laughter slowly starts to die down, turning from giggles to the fondest of smiles.

Changbin finds it hard to not miss the couple of times Felix has been looking at his lips.

_Too much sincerity._

"Hey, Lix-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

_Too much love._

"Yeah."

_Too much._

**Author's Note:**

> can you guys tell tmt is my favorite song this comeback


End file.
